Letter Exchange
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Fenris/Hawke· Fenris and Marian exchange letters.


**Summary** : Fenris and Marian exchange letters.

Contains Fenris/Hawke

Birthday fic for lorspolairepeluche! They asked for fem!Hawke and Fenris.

I said I wouldn't write this fic, but it demanded to be written anyway, haha. XD;

Urgh, hadn't realised ffnet stripped my scene breakers for this.

* * *

 **Letter Exchange  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Im not sure what Im supposed to write here that I wouldnt tell you in person anyway

* * *

Fenris,  
It's for practice! One letter a week isn't going to kill you. There must be things you forget to tell me about when we meet — I doubt you tell me everything that happened in your day.

Marian

* * *

That would be because that would bore you. Do I need to write your name every time I send a letter. The envelope already says who its for and I know you sent it.

* * *

Fenris,  
It's so if you find it later, you know who wrote it. Imagine you found a stack of letters in your mansion — this way, you would know who had sent what to who.

Marian

* * *

I wouldnt want anyone else to read my private messages. You need to explain what those other marks mean.

* * *

Fenris,  
It can also serve as a reminder later when you've forgotten about this exchange. Something to help jump your memory.

Point about the marks. I'll go over more punctuation next time.

Marian

* * *

What was in the corner of the last letter you sent?

* * *

Fenris,  
It was a drawing! You didn't like it?

Marian

* * *

Oh good. I feared it was something I was supposed to be able to read.

* * *

Fenris,  
You wound me with your words. I thought it would be nice to give you something else to look at while reading.

Marian

* * *

I didn't say I disliked it. I was merely surprised at the addition to your letter. I apologise.

I'm thinking about starting a journal. You were right about using this as a reminder for later. I've lost too many of my memories as it is to lose the new ones I've formed.

* * *

Fenris,  
It's fine, really. Here, I've included two drawings this time, to make up for missing one.

Hey, starting a journal is a great idea! I promise I won't read and add comments to it like Varric does.

Marian

* * *

Marian,  
I wouldn't mind if you did. It would be another way to remember you.

Fenris.

* * *

Fenris was no stranger to Marian's mansion — he'd visited enough to navigate it without thought. Which was why the splash of red on Marian's desk drew his attention as soon as he stepped into her room. It hadn't been there the last time he'd visited, but when was the last time he'd been in her room? Not since... Ah. Not since _that_ night.

He had taken two steps towards her desk to see what exactly what it was before he realised what he was doing. Even then, he could see what it was: a stack of letters, tied together with a red handkerchief. Seeing that, Fenris touched its twin tied around his wrist. Letters were usually kept downstairs where Marian received them (or thrown in the fire if she was so inclined, unless she set fire to them herself first and then let them burn in the fireplace). For that pile to be in her bedroom and held together with that...

"Oh, there you are," Marian said behind him, "I thought I heard Bodahn greet you."

"He did," Fenris said, still distracted by what he'd discovered. "You kept them?"

"Of course I did." When Fenris turned to look at her, she was leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed and grinning at him. "What did you do with yours?"

"The same," he admitted. Not as neatly, but he had found a box in Lowtown that had captured his interest — the letters fit well within it and he stored the box and his journal in one of the rooms he used less, so they would be harder to find.

She grinned at that, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, the others are waiting. When we come back, you can introduce me to your journal."

Fenris huffed at the turn of phrase but the corners of his lips twitched into a smile anyway. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

There was a bit where they talked about Marian noticing Fenris was using a new writing instrument, but the exchange was dragging on a bit so I took it out.


End file.
